The Piano
by Who Doesn't Like Reading Grrr
Summary: The kids always wondered why there was some dusty old piano sitting in some extra room. On a search for their father, they find out.


**Hey guys! So, do you know when Lab Rats changes to a different scene, they sometimes show a view of their house? Well, I happened to notice there's a room with a piano in it, so, I decided to take a chance to write something about it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The bionic trio were on a search for their boss/father who was suddenly nowhere to be found. The fact that they lived in a giant mansion didn't exactly help in finding the lost billionaire.

The tech mogul had a crucial meeting in a few hours to discuss said technology, and they all didn't want something to go wrong _again._

"Guys, I can't find him anywhere." Chase sighed. "I've scanned the house!"

"And I've used my superspeed to go in every room to check!" Bree plopped on the couch.

"And I've lifted up furniture to see if he's under anything!" Adam received two odd looks from his brother and sister.

"He has to be _somewhere!_ Maybe I can use my bionic hearing to help…" Chase focused and set his bionic hearing into action-and what he got in return was unexpected.

"Weird…that can't be from this house, can it?" he mumbled. "Okay guys, follow me…"

The sound got louder and louder as they continued walking on and on.

It was music. Beautiful, beautiful music.

The rich sound was entering through their ears, it was mesmerizing. Never had they heard a sound so enlightening. The melody was filling the air around them, and they couldn't help but catch it. The deep, chords of the harmony were not hard to miss either, and together both truly made the music sound full.

Soon, they had reached their destination.

There was Mr. Davenport, sitting at the piano and producing the pleasant noises from pressing the keys.

Adam, Bree, and Chase had completely forgotten about the room with the glass walls, that only had one single object inside of it. The glossy piano that nobody had bothered to use. It gathered dust and was neglected. It was questioned why there was a piano in the house in the first place.

Now, the questions are answered.

The children stood there, shocked, just watching their dad's fingers move like either lightning or graceful ballerinas.

Sometimes, the keys were pounded hard. The sound was amplified, the music was dramatic and exciting.

Other times, the keys would be barely touched. Just tapped. The notes then sounded quiet and delicate.

In other moments, it would gradually go from soft to loud, or loud to soft.

Listening to the music, the teens emotions would shift. It was unexplainable. The music had so much power that listening to it could shift your emotions in a heartbeat.

And Mr. Davenport showcased these emotions perfectly.

It was all baffling to them, who were still standing without their father noticing their presence. He was so engulfed into the piece he was playing, the sounds were seeping through his veins into his soul.

Then, the song ended, the final note lingering in the air.

The teens were unable to speak at the moment, still trying to process what they just saw.

Davenport turned his head around, only to see some unexpected visitors.

"Gah!" He yelled, causing everyone to jump. "What are you doing here?!"

"U-uhh…" Chase stammered.

"Mr. Davenport, where did you learn to play piano?" Bree smiled as she walked up to her father and grazed her fingers across the beautiful instrument.

"That's a piano? I thought that was like, a cowbell or something!" Adam laughed.

Sighing, Davenport explained. "Well, surprisingly, this isn't one of my new amazing inventions. Even though I could totally make something like this, because I'm so awesome-"

He just received groans in reply.

"Okay, okay," he started. "When I was a kid, I started to take up the piano in middle school. My mom forced me. I played it all the way up until college...then, I quit."

"Why would you quit?" Leo asked.

"Well Leo, I'm not exactly sure…"

"What kinda answer is that!?"

"But...that was honestly amazing, Mr. Davenport." Bree looked up from the piano to her dad. "So this is why we have a piano in the house."

"Yep. I _am_ definietly amazing at pretty much _everything_ I do-"

"Don't push it."

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I like to play it when I'm nervous. I have my interview in a little bit, so…" The realization hit like a truck. "My interview! Chase, what time is it!"

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport, you'll still make it if you get ready now. Come on, lets go."

They all strolled out of the room, taking one last glance at the piano.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it? Thanks for reading c:**


End file.
